Vænn eða austrvegr Dýr
by Insane Slash Girl
Summary: Thor/Loki Beauty and the Beast story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! I'm full of firsts for this fandom! First Thor/Loki (in English on Fanfiction) and now first Beauty and the Beast story! I'm going with the Disney movie version (I might write one with the real story... or not). All teh different worlds are just kingdoms on the same planet (Asgard borders Jotunheim). Also, when Thor gets cursed (yes, he's the beast), he doesn't age because I don't want a forty-year-old dating a twenty-year-old. Thor is only a year or two older than Loki.

Enjoy the story and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

><p><strong>Vænn eða austrvegr Dýr<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Thor glanced up from his meal at a knock on the door and sighed. _Who would be out there in a _storm_? This better not take too long._

"Yes?" he asked, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

An old peasant woman stood on the doorstep, shivering as the biting wind went straight through her worn out cloak, "May I have a place to stay for the night? It's cold out here and I've got no where else to go."

Thor stared at the woman in disgust. Who was _she_ to ask if she could stay in _his _castle? Stupid peasant. "Do you have money to pay for your stay?" he asked.

"No, but I have a rose that I'll give you in exchange," she offered, showing him to rose.

Thor scoffed, "It _is _pretty, but it doesn't even come close to being enough for a night. Go away."

As he was about to shut the door, the woman flipped her cloak over. The other side was made completely from beautiful falcon feathers. Her hair combed itself, the lengthy golden strands falling elegantly down her back. A lovely necklace wrapped around her neck.

"Freyja," Thor breathed in awe before he realized his previous rude behavior and scrambled to apologize. "I am _so _sorry! I didn't know it was you! Of course you can stay in my castle!"

Freyja held up her hand, successfully halting his mad rambling, "Enough! I believe that you would house me, but you proved that you aren't kind enough to help a stranger. You will be punished for your selfishness and cruelty."

"Please Freyja! Don't!" Thor begged.

"I'm sorry, but it has to happen. You need to learn before you're fit to become king." She handed him the rose, "You and all your servants will remain here. That rose will bloom to your 21st birthday. You must love and be loved in return by the time the last petal falls off." She handed him a mirror, "This will allow you to see far away events."

"How will I know who the right person is? How will I get her to love me?" Thor asked desperately.

Freyja smiled gently at him, "When the time comes, you'll know whom it is. As for your second question, keep and open mind and you'll figure it out." She grinned like she knew some inside joke that he would never understand.

She opened the door to leave before pausing, "Also, I'm sorry about what will happen tonight… Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Thor called after her, but she ignored him.

As Thor looked out the window, he saw the unmistakable shape of a chariot pulled by two cats drive away.

He glanced down at the delicate rose in his hand, "What am I supposed to do know?" And what was she talking about? What would happen tonight?

Thor woke gasping in pain. "Oww," he moaned.

The pain subsided for a minute before returning tenfold. He thrashed as he felt his ears _move _and his spine _shift_. He howled as _something_ sprouted from his back.

Suddenly, Sif slammed the door open. She dropped the candle in her hand and raised it to her mouth. "Oh my," she whispered.

"What is it?" Thor growled, his pain dying down slightly.

"Stand up," she commanded.

"Don't forget who makes the orders around here," he said warningly, but stood anyway. "What is it?"

"Well it seems to be part of Freyja's punishment," she trailed off uncertainly.

"Spit it out, Sif."

"You seem to have grown _lion ears_ and a _tail_ and have become, erm, sort of furry?"

"What?" Thor practically shouted, racing to the mirror in his room. Sif hadn't lied. Large, rounded ears had formed on his head and a slender tail with a black tuft of fur on the end had also appeared. His teeth had sharpened and become more cat-like.

"Oh my god," Thor whispered in horror.  
><em>What <em>am_ I?  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My life sucks right now. I didn't get into a school group that I wanted to be in since I got to this school. :( So you should review and make me happy.

Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank my reviewers. All four of them. Really? Four? My story is only good enough for four reviews? Sure, they were _nice_ reviews, but it's still only _four._ And I _know_ that more than four people read my story. So remember to REVIEW!

Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Loki sighed, staring out the cottage window towards the forest in boredom. As usual, he felt a rush of curiosity as he gazed at the dark trunks. Only his mother's warnings (before she died, of course) and his father's scoldings when he ventured too close kept him from packing and heading out to explore. The forest had always been there, but it was once a bright, cheerful place. Visitors would cut their trips in half by following the old beaten paths that lead through the woods. More than 20 years ago, something changed. The forest became dark and creepy. Travelers would go out of their way to avoid it. Tales of strange monsters dwelling in there spread until the near by villages considered it fact instead of myth. Loki always felt the pull of the trees, was tempted to run into their depths and explore, to find out if the stories of monsters were real. One day, he would. He would go deep into the forest and slay the monster, making the forest a happy place again. Everyone would call him a hero and-

His daydream was shattered by someone rapping sharply on the door.

"Loki?" he heard a feminine voice call.

_ Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away…_

"Loki! I know you're in there!" _Nope._

Loki sighed. _Damn it! Why does she always bother_ me_? _He quickly grabbed a book, flipping it open to the middle.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey, Loki!" Sigyn called cheerfully as she stepped through the door.

"Hi, Sigyn," Loki muttered, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Why are you always _reading_? You've got so many _better _things that you could do with your time," she asked, sitting on the couch across from him.

"'Better things?' Like talking to you?" she nodded. "Really? Because I don't think that that is _better _than reading. It's definitely _worse_."

Sigyn glared at him and plopped her muddy feet on the table, "Don't say things like that. People might get the wrong idea."

"And what is the _right _idea?" Loki asked, grimacing as he pushed her feet off. _Uhg. One more thing to clean._

"That we're _in_ _love_! Everyone needs to know!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I heard some girls at the tavern talking about how cute you were! They are hoping that you'll propose to them, which is stupid because you love me and we're going to get married!"

Loki sighed at the word 'cute.' _Why_ _does_ everyone _call_ _me_ cute_? _"Sigyn, you do know that I had absolutely _no_ intention of proposing to you, right?"

She scrunched up her face, "What?"

"We- are- not- getting- married," he announced, pausing between each word.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Oh course not," Sigyn giggled, "you _love_ me!"

Loki sighed and resisted the urge to bash his head into the wall. There was no way to win with this woman.

"Loki?" Fárbauti called.

"Over here, Father," Loki waved as he finished wiping off the mud left from Sigyn's boots. He had finally gotten her to leave just a few minutes ago and hadn't had time to clean up after her.

"I have to go to Asgard because they have a great fair going on. You'll be ok by yourself, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad," Loki sighed. "I'm not two years old anymore."

Fárbauti chuckled, "Alright. I have to head out if I want to get there before nightfall."

"Ok. Be safe," Loki replied before waving his father off. _Maybe _now _I'll get time to relax without Sigyn breathing down my neck._

Loki should have known that the piece and quiet would be too good to last. He had woken up less than an hour ago and had just finished breakfast when a sudden commotion outside startled him. Loki raced to the door and threw it open. _Father wouldn't be back _yet_. What is going on?_

As he looked around, he spotted his father's horse.

"Nál?" he called.

The horse nickered and tossed her head.

"What are you doing here without Father?" he asked, walking towards her.

She whinnied and took a few steps towards the forest before turning and staring at Loki.

"Where are you going? Are you trying to take me somewhere?" he questioned her, swiftly mounting.

When Nál was sure that he was seated and had the reins, she trotted towards the forest. _Where are we going? _Loki wondered. _And what am I going to find there?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! So many reviews! Speaking of reviews, I would like to (1) thank people and (2) reply to them (not all, though).

So, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to mslupin21, Saphirefoxgirl, Prix, and Azure-Wulfe for reviewing each chapter. You four are awesome!

**Prix:** I hope you liked Bella!Loki. Yes he is X3

**mslupin21: **It is fun. I hope you like it.

**Azure-Wulfe:** He does. I was thinking Loki, but then I realized that Thor worked _so _much better. (P.S. I love your name :D)

**Sapphirefoxgirl: **Thanks!

**Prix: **She is cute (and a stalker) :3 That pic is adorable. I might have to write a Sigyn/Loki fic now… But this one is going to stay Thor/Loki (I couldn't upset my fans XD).

**Sapphirefoxgirl:** Yep. Well I hope this makes you happy.

**mslupin21: **Isn't it? When I saw that I only got four I was like "*gasp!* Is my story _really_ that bad?" This review was extra good ;) I'm glad that you like it. I have so much fun writing Loki's thoughts, so it's good to know someone appreciates them.

I was looking up the names of Loki's parents (I want my facts to be sort of right) and found out that his mother had two names, Laufey and Nál, so being the unoriginal person that I am, I used her second name for the horse.

Thanks for the awesome review! :)

**Azure-Wulfe: **Yeah… I was sort of trying to write her like that, so it's good that she seems that way to you (I now know that I can actually write well XD). Thanks!

**MaverikFlame:** Sorry for the long wait (and the fact that they haven't met yet).

To tell you the truth, I wasn't _really _considering it, but now I might have to *grins evilly*… Or at least _mention _the ball gown…

**transformersfangirl1: **Thanks. I'll try…

**txfantasystar: **I love them, too. I was _very _excited to get to be the first to write one. Thanks!

I want to apologize of the long wait. It was caused by a _horrible_ mix of writers' block, no free time (why must my teachers give me three huge projects all due within a day of each other? _Why?_), and technical difficulties (things like my computer crashing or exploding and thing randomly disappearing from my desktop *glares at sister*). I hope it doesn't happed again, but sadly, I can guarantee nothing… Oh well… At least I finally updated instead of abandoning it (not that I would _ever _do that)…

Here's chapter three and remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… *cries*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Thor paced back and forth in agitation, "_What_ happened?"

Fandral shrank slightly at Thor's glare, "Well, some traveler found our castle and picked one of the roses in the garden."

"And what did you do with him?" Thor growled.

"Put him in the dungeon, Sire."

"Bring him here. I wish to speak with him."

"Ok," Fandral quickly walked away, hoping that Thor wouldn't hurt the old man.

"Here he is, Thor," Fandral announced as he led the man in.

"Thank you, Fandral. You can go."

Thor waited until Fandral left the room and turned on the man. His clothes were slightly ripped, but it was probably from traveling through the forest.

"What _exactly _were you doing at _my _castle?" he asked icily.

The man's eyes widened in fear and he hunching in on himself, "I g-got l-lost, S-Sire. I'm very s-sorry."  
>"Do you steal things every time you're lost?" Thor asked, unforgiving.<p>

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Then why did you think it would be ok to steal from _me_?"

"I-I d-d-didn't know that anyone l-lived here."

"That still is no good reason to steal. Do you know of any abandoned garden that is weedless?"

"N-no. I w-wouldn't have s-stolen except that m-my s-son wanted a r-rose."

"Your son?" Thor asked, interested.

"Y-yes. He- he's a very kind boy. D-doesn't ask for a-anything except for a-a r-rose. Actually he s-should be c-coming here n-now."

"Really?" Thor raised his eyebrow.

The man nodded, "Y-yes, Sire. I saw my h-horse run off. S-she probably went to get him."

"Hm… Fandral!" he called.

"Yes, Sire?" Fandral poked his head in the door.

"Take the prisoner back to the dungeon. Tell me if a boy arrives."

"S-sire, will you t-tell me if my s-son arrives?" the man asked hesitantly.

Thor waved him away, "Possibly."

Loki shivered as Nál took him deeper into the forest. The farther in he got, the colder the forest grew. The tightly packed trees blocked all sunlight and warmth. _I should have brought a warmer cloak, _Loki thought, wrapping his thin emerald one tighter around him.

He shivered again, but for a different reason. He felt like he was being watched. He futilely tried to see through the dense trunks. With mounting alarm, Loki realized that he wouldn't be able to hear anything coming. All sounds were muffled; he couldn't hear any animals and barely heard it when Nál's hoof hit a stone.

Loki glanced around again before urging the horse to go faster. All the excitement and lure of the forest seemed to have disappeared as soon as he set foot in it. _The sooner I get out of here the better._

* * *

><p>AN: You know what I just realized that's really depressing? My author's note is only a few words shorter than my chapter. I apoligize greatly for this. *hangs head in shame and shuffles away to start the next chapter*

P.S. Has anyone heard about the tornado that hit Mass and killed four people? I live in CT, and where it hit was only four miles away. The sky turned slightly green when it got late...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter (and it's longer than the last)! This is a gift because the last one was so short and I bet I'm disappointing people by not showing their meeting yet. Well, I've already started the next one, so you should (hopefully) get it soon.

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. To the people who haven't (*mock glare*), shame on you! You know who you are! Review!

How was everyone's weekend? I got into a car accident, but I won't tell you anything until next chapter. (I'm hoping that I'll get more reviews because people will be worried…)

Oh, and I love how all of the people who reviewed (all five of them) the last chapter ignored the fact that I was almost killed by a tornado...

**Prix: **I'm sorry… :( This one is slightly longer. Ok. I'll start working on one ;) Shh! You just gave me any idea and we can't give it away (I'll tell you when that chapter comes up). That video is AMAZING!

**Sapphirefoxgirl: **Well, he's at the castle this chapter (he just won't meet Thor). Sorry if it seemed that way. I didn't notice it, but that might just be because I'm the author *shrugs*. Oh well, I'll watch for that. Thanks for the heads up!

**Bloodhound: **I know what you mean with the 'Beauty and the Beast' story being weird. I thought so too, but just couldn't resist. I'm glad you like it. I'm glad that it's easy for you to understand. I hate it when I'm reading a story and just saying "What?". Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter makes you happy.

PS: Yeah. I'm going to tell you a secret: he's sort of a slut. Shh…

**Azure-Wulfe:** Yes he is and he doesn't even realize. I'm not completely sure how their meeting will go, but I hope you like. It's probably going to be next chapter because I don't think I can drag it out anymore.

Thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Loki had absolutely no idea how long he had been traipsing through this damn forest with Nál. He had gotten over (most of) his fear and now was on to the "why-the-hell-is-this-forest-so-_huge ?_" stage.

About a few hours (or at least what he thought was a few hours with the lack of light. For all he knew it could have been five minutes) ago, the forest had grown darker, if that was possible. Now the trees had brightened slightly, so Loki assumed that it was morning or near it.

Loki had become so bored that he had made up names for the times of day here. There was "grayish-black" for the morning, "slightly lighter grayish-black" for the rest of the day, "dark grayish-black" for twilight, and "dark black-black" for night.

"How are you doing, Nál?" he asked, patting her on the neck. She whinnied in reply and was suddenly stepping faster. Loki sat up straight and looked around. "What is it?"

He was going to put it off as nothing when he felt a slight breeze coming from in front of him. _If I have gone all the way through the forest to the other side without finding my father, I _will _kill someone… Probably Dad for worrying me when he wasn't even lost in here… Or Nál_ _for cutting through here…_

The forest was getting gradually lighter when suddenly Nál broke into a clearing.

"Ah!" Loki shrieked as his eyes were assaulted by the light. After his eyes adjusted, he grumbled, "A little warning would have been nice."

Loki gently pulled on the reins to stop Nál. He looked around the clearing, which was almost half the size of his town. There was a mansion that was larger than his whole yard. It was a beautiful pale green with cream windowsills. There was a white stone fence surrounding it with silver metal hammers on top at every four feet.

After taking in the amazing view, Loki clucked to Nál and she resumed walking. As they neared the gate, it swung open soundlessly. Loki jumped slightly as the gate swung close behind them with a click. _Well, now we're trapped here…_

They reached the gate, and Loki dismounted. He was about to climb the steps when a smiling woman opened the door.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "I'll put your horse in the stable around back. Wait here for a minute, please."

Loki nodded and the woman led Nál away.

"Your father is Fárbauti, right?" she asked when she returned.

Loki nodded, "What happened to him? I was worried when Nál came back without him."

"Well," she sighed, "My master isn't very forgiving-"

"He's dead?" Loki gasped in horror.

"No, no!" her eyes widened. "Nothing like that! My master would never kill anyone." '_Especially someone with an unmarried child. He knows that _we _would kill him,'_ she silently added.

"Oh… ok. So, what happened? Where is he?" Loki glanced around. _Well at least Father isn't dead. Her master can't be _that_ bad._

The woman hesitated before replying, "The dungeon."

_Never mind._

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"Of course. Come this way. I just have to stop and tell Fandral that you're here."

"You were expecting me?" Loki questioned in shock.

"Of course. News that you were coming has been flying around the castle. Everyone is very excited," she answered, leading him through endless twisting halls.

"Why?"

The woman grinned, "It's a secret."

_Oh joy. My father's in the dungeon, everyone apparently knew I was coming, and _now_ there's a bloody secret that's somehow related to me. This will be _fun.

* * *

><p>P.S. If you're wondering why I reposted all the chapters, I was just fixing some formating problems (and typos). Nothing story related has actually been changed, so you don't have ot go back and reread.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am _so_ sorry about the lateness. I had to deal with finals and this bloody laptop keeps breaking. I had a good computer, but the logic board broke, so now I have to use my sister's clamshell (which is 90% broken) that she stopped using when she got an iPad. The stupid thing will shut off with absolutely no warning and destroy all of my work that I haven't saved. Also, it has to be plugged in at all times or it will shut off more frequently and my parents keep taking me to picnics and other things outside.

I'm sorry, but updates might slow down because I have a bunch of horrible finals, and I started a new multi-chapter fic in a different fandom (plus I'm toying with an idea for another Thor story). It'll hopefully be every week or two (maybe faster because I'm getting out of school on the 22).

Oh! About the car accident. It wasn't really that exciting. We were coming towards a stop light when another car (filled with gangstas coming back from Six Flags) crashed into us. The people in our car only got headaches and the people in the other car seemed fine. Their airbags deployed and their windshield broke. Our car lost its bumper.

**bowsie22:** Here it is! ;D

**Azure-Wulfe: **I know. By the time I've finished writing this, I'll have almost died eight times. In fact, while writing part this one, there were _two_ severe thunderstorms above my house at the same time. And the heat has been unbearable…

They probably will get more confusing for him. :)

Definitely more trouble ;D

**Sapphirefoxgirl:** Thanks! It's silly when people get upset because of advice. We're just trying to help them become better writers, so there's no need to get annoyed.

**transformerfangirl1:** No. Don't worry. The three people in our car just got headaches. :P

**Nanashide:** I had totally forgotten about that, but now I have to use it. It will be fun to play with, so thanks for reminding me!

I hope this makes you happy. :)

**japanesenut:** Aww! Thanks!

About Loki's dad's name, I looked the myth up on the computer and that was the name it gave for his father (Laufey was his mom)… I don't know. The Internet could be wrong, but I used it anyway…

**Aivilo246:** I'm glad to know that you love it. :D

**Unamerican:** I hope you like this chapter.

**loki-girl98:** I'm happy to hear that you think it's one of the best! :D I hope you like this chapter, too.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Thor!" Fandral exclaimed breathlessly as he burst through the door, waking Thor up. "He's here!"

"Who?" Thor asked, tiredly.

"The prisoner's son of course! Come on," Fandral walked over and yanked Thor from his chair, pulling him to the door while he chattered unceasingly.

"'The prisoner's son'?" Thor interrupted, still confused and half asleep.

"You know," he winked, "the one that you were _interested_ in."

Thor resisted the urge to blush, finally waking up, "Not like that, idiot!"

Fandral laughed and just barely avoided getting hit, "I know. I'm just teasing."

"Well stop it," Thor growled in annoyance.

"Alright, alright," he agreed.

"So," Thor asked, "when did his son show up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Sif told me almost immediately… He's cute," Fandral added.

"Fandral!" Thor exclaimed, chasing after the other man, lashing his tail in annoyance.

When they reached the door to the living room, they both stopped to catch their breath. Thor glared and Fandral grinned in response.

"If you weren't my best friend…" Thor trailed off.

Fandral's grin widened, "I guess it's a good thing I am your best friend, then… He's in here. According to Sif, he's kind of upset, so be nice," Fandral announced.

Thor scoffed, "I'm always nice."

"Suure."

Thor mock-glared at the other man before pushing the door open.

Inside was a pale man with jade eyes glaring fiercely at Hogun.

"What do you mean I can't see my father?" he growled. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Well, you see," Hogun glanced away from the man nervously and noticed Thor. "Thor!" he called with relief. "Come answer this boy's question."

The man turned on Thor, not even blinking at his appearance, "Can I see my father?"

Thor was going to say no, but he caved under the angry, slightly pleading, gaze of the other man, "Sure."

His servants' eyes widened and Fandral went running to the dungeon with Sif.

"Did you _see_ that?" Fandral asked in amazement.

Sif nodded slowly, "Loki, the prisoner's son, totally just changed Thor's mind!"

"Do you think he's The One?" he asked excitedly.

Sif nodded again, "He better be. We don't have much time left. Plus, have you ever seen Thor cave like that with anyone else?"

"No. So he has to be the one." Fandral quickly descended the stairs dowager the dungeon door, "Funny, I always thought it would be a girl."

Sif giggled, "I always knew he was gay. They'll be _so_ cute together!"

Fandral rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, "Come on, your son's here."

Fárbauti followed them back up the stairs and into the living room.

Loki stood in silence waiting for his father, thinking about this strange place. The servants were mostly nice and it was a pretty place.

The master of the house wasn't as bad as he ha been expecting. _And he's _hot_,_ Loki thought. The lion features didn't disturb him. He actually thought they looked good on him. Plus, he'd seen weirder looking merchants going through his town.

_He_ is _cute,_ Thor reluctantly admitted to himself. There was something he really liked about the man. He felt drawn to him. He was trying to figure out what it was when Sif and Fandral returned.

"Dad!" Loki exclaimed, giving his father a hug. "How are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I've been treated nicely here. I got lost and found myself here. I noticed that there were lovely roses, so I picked you one. The owner of the castle didn't really appreciate it," Fárbauti replied, lowering his voice when he explained what had happened.

Loki groaned, "Dad! You have to stop doing things like that! Remember what happened with Ms. Raun?"

Fárbauti blushed, "Yes, yes. I already apologized for that."

"Ok. Let's go. Bye Sif and Fandral! You've been very helpful!" Loki called as he led his father towards the door. He glared at Hogun for a minute, smiling when he shifted uncomfortably.

They had almost reached the door when Thor stepped in front of them.

Loki gazed up at the other man, "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Um… Home…?" Loki answered.

Thor shook his head and pointed at Loki's father, "No. He has to stay here."

"What?" Loki asked, looking confused.

"He's our prisoner. He has to stay."

Loki glared at Thor, "Wait a second. Are you telling me that my father is a prisoner because be _picked a rose _from your _garden _of _roses?_"

"Yes," Thor nodded. "And he trespassed."

"So you're going to keep an old man, no offense, Dad, in the dungeon because he got lost, walked onto your land and then picked a rose?"

"I already answered that," Thor sighed.

"I just want to be clear on the facts," Loki replied, still glaring.

"Then, yes. That is true."

"You _asshole!_" Loki shouted, slapping Thor as hard as he could.

Thor's head whipped to the side from the force of the blow. He straightened and glared murderously at the other man. "Guards," he said in a dangerously calm voice, "take these two to the dungeon."


End file.
